The Few
The Few are a construct race of native outsiders, made when Percival Webber activated the ritual that removed the bulk of the invading All from Materia. The ritual stranded a large number of Completes, as well as hundreds of thousands of Shares and Responses, altered to suit Materia's laws of nature and physics. Though still connected to each other, they were severed permanently from the All. Percival himself had been altered as well, and was bonded together with these stragglers. He took command of them, bringing them to safety and helping them adjust to the isolation in the wake of the All and to the plane that was now their home. Eventually, this new race took on the name of the Few, as they were no longer All and required new names to distinguish themselves from their past existences. Percival became the Director, and the Shares and Responses became the Eyes and Ears respectively. The Eyes and Ears are small, immobile creatures that exist only to provide sensory input to the hive mind, and possess no intelligence or wills of their own, being more akin to insects than anything else. The former Completes, depending on their personal senses of individuality, go by several names. Those that have no desire for an identity are known as Arms, and they enjoy existing solely for the purpose of fulfilling the Director's commands and the needs of the Few without thought or personality. Those who have a slight sense of individuality are known as Managers, and though they defer heavily to the Director, they keep a sense of self and tend to enjoy working for other beings as a way for the Few to learn new things and experience more complicated tasks. Those that prefer to live as fully-individual creatures choose their own names and pursue personal interests, giving variety and experience to the Few as a whole, though they keep the Manager honourific. Few, being constructs, have no need for food, air or sleep, and they do not age or reproduce. Their sensory abilities as individuals are limited at best: they are all very near-sighted, colour blind, and have little auditory acuity. They do possess very sensitive senses of touch in their hands, as well as a strong pheromone sense that they can use to signal harm, and to identify individuals; this extends to humans as well as Few, thought to be because of the Director's origins. The bulk of the Few live in a colony in the Northlands of Mirilarin, though some Managers have spread far in their pursuit of knowledge and varied employment. Through the tireless public relations work of the Director, it is seen as a significant status symbol to have a Manager serve under you across much of urban Akroum, Cafeyete and Dionisia; the Few remain feared and shunned in most of Mirilarin, Asanon in particular, though they are seen as reverent spirits in the Northlands. Several Managers work in Columbia under Malcolm Cohen and in the Undead Nation under Ryuji Komatsu, long-time friends of the Director. Category:Race